


Despair : Terre brûlée

by Jainas



Series: Domaines [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Sandman
Genre: Character Study, Crossover, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-26
Updated: 2012-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-12 22:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jainas/pseuds/Jainas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Domaine du Désespoir. Nul part, dans aucun des mondes, il n'y a de créatures plus proches d'elle, plus semblables. - Despair et les Détraqueurs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Despair : Terre brûlée

Nul part, dans aucun des mondes, il n'y a de créatures plus proches d'elle que les Détraqueurs, plus semblables.  
Ils sont tout ce qu'elle est, le froid au plus profond des os, l'absence totale de désir et de joie, extirpés par le croc de son anneau jusqu'à ce que toutes les couleurs aient disparues, délavées par le gris désertique de la poussière et l'immense vide intérieur. Ils ne sont même pas le désespoir le plus total, mais plutôt l'absence absolue d'espoir, d'horizon. Même pas un manque, juste un état de fait, immuable, à peine mêlé de quelque chose qui pourrait être du regret -ou peut-être même pas.  
Ils sont ses enfants et parfois elle marche parmi eux, plantant son crochet dans les âmes affaiblies par leur présence, laissant derrière elle les corps pathétiques, prostrés et tremblants de ce vide abject, frissonnant sous le poids insupportable du Rien.

Despair n'est que vide, mais il n'en a pas toujours été ainsi. Avant, il y a longtemps, elle a été Désir, aspiration et envie, existence frémissante de vitalité, regards, vie intérieure complexe, envie, envie.  
Les souvenirs d'Avant sont en elle encore, mais distants, abstraits comme des choses mortes et desséchées, blanchies comme de l'os, des coques d'escargots vides craquant et tombant en poussière sous les pas.  
Ses enfants sont comme elle, plus vide que tout autre être, et c'est un soulagement de marcher en leur sein plutôt qu'au milieu des choses vivantes et vibrantes, pleines de ressenti et d'espoir qu'elle ne peut que faire dépérir.

Mais même eux, ses enfants, la chair de son esprit, sont différents.  
Parfois leurs lèvres rejoignent celles d'un humain, et leur vide s'emplit alors pour un instant, ou peut-être toute la précieuse éternité que dure le baiser. Ils se nourrissent et s'emplissent, jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient vidé l'humain et qu'il ne reste plus que la coquille débile et percée, asséchée jusqu'à la moelle. Et pendant tout ce temps ils sont autres, à jamais différents d'elle.  
Parce qu'elle est Despair et que la béance en elle ne peut être comblée.


End file.
